


Jealousy is a powerful thing

by BreAnnLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 20 year old Louis, Bondage, Daddy Kink, I dont know what else to add, M/M, i made this like six months ago, its so bad, sorry - Freeform, the other boys are hardly there tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreAnnLove/pseuds/BreAnnLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W-what are you doing?" Harry pants, looking completly turned on.</p>
<p>"Teaching you a lesson about whoring yourself to other guys." I say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a powerful thing

Louis' pov

Harry and I are sitting on our couch watching television when I get a text from our close friend, Liam

Hey Lou! So, I'm having a party at my place with a few of my friends and I was wondering if you and Haz would come? - Liam 

A party? At Liams? He throws the smallest and nicest parties so why not? First, I turn to Harry to ask.  
"Hey, H? Li wants to know if we want to go to his party tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry replies.  
"Okay, great." I say, excitedly.  
I text Liam back and say we are coming to the party before getting up to go get dressed.

I walk into my bedroom and look through my closet, pulling out a white band tank top with black skinny jeans and white converse. I grab a grab a black Beanie to tie it all together.

I grab my glasses off my dresser since Harry says they make me look 'hot'. You see, Harry is openly gay. He told me a few months back. 

I was a little weirded out at first, considering my best friend was gay but I got over it and we are still close. He will always be my best mate.

When I walk out of my room, Harry is in the hallway putting on his shoes.  
"Hey Lou, do these jeans make my butt look bi-" He doesn't finish his sentence as he looks up. 

"Holy shit." Is what he says when he sees me.  
"It isn't too much?" I say, turning around giving him a full view of me.  
"Oh, fuck. No, it..It, uh isn't. You look amazing." He stutters.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, no problem." He says, regaining his composure.  
"Okay, you ready to go?" I ask.  
"Yeah." He says. I grab my keys from the counter, walking out the door with Harry right behind me. I start the car and drive to Liams, for a party night.

\---

When we arrive at Li's, Harry takes my hand. I look at him, confused. He gives me a nervous smile and says,  
"So, I won't lose you." I smile and nod and we walk inside.

Music is lightly blaring when we come in. There's about 6 other people in Li's two story house. He greets us at the door and hands us both a beer. I smile at him and take it, before gulping it down.

After around an hour or so into the party, I'm a little more than tipsy, but not quite drunk. I lost Harry a little while ago, but that's okay.

I walk into the kitchen to grab another beer when I see Harry. He's being pinned to the fridge by his friend, Nick. I feel a pang in my chest, that felt a bit like jealousy. But that can't be it, right?

I'm In fact straight, and Harry is my best friend. Right? But, I'm starting to doubt myself more when Nick grabs Harry's ass. I start becoming angrier, and angrier, until I can't handle it anymore. 

I go over to them and pry Nick off of Harry. Before Nick can question, I grab Harry and pull him to the bedroom upstairs down the hall. I've been here many times, as Liam's roommate, Niall showed me what was in this room, and I was fascinated.

I pull Harry in the room and as soon as I close and lock the door, I pin him against the door, kissing him roughly. He moans into my mouth as I grind my hips with his.

I break the kiss and start making love-bites down Harry's neck. He moans when I find his sweet spot, as I lick and bite it.

Before I let this go any farther, I pull Harry more into the room and give him orders.

"Okay, slut. I want you to strip down out of your clothes, and bend over on the bed. Disobey me, and there will be punishments. Understand?" I tell him.

He hurriedly nods his head before stripping and bending over on the bed. I go over to a drawer in the corner of the room, and grab a few items.

I return to Harry with the items on my hands.  
I take a moment just to look at him. His curly hair in his face, cheeks lightly flushed, his lips redder than they were when he first arrived. He is breath taking. I take his wrists, and handcuff them to the bedpole.  
"W-what are you doing?" Harry pants, looking completly turned on.

"Teaching you a lesson about whoring yourself to other guys." I say.  
I hit his bare ass with my hand, and he whimpers. I hit him again slightly harder. He whines and moans.  
"You like this, don't you, slut?" I say, rubbing his perfect ass.

"Mmm yes, daddy." He says, shaking his ass at me. To say that didn't turn me on the least, would be a huge lie. I loved being in control and hearing this boy call me daddy made me harder than I already was, if possible.

"Fuck baby. You're so good for daddy, so pretty." I say, palming myself through my jeans. I slowly rub his ass cheek and slap it, before rubbing lube on his hole.

I coated my fingers in lube as well, slowly pushing my middle finger on him. He let's out a cry of pain, and I gently shush him. I let him get used to it, before I started moving my finger.

His cries of pain, slowly turned into cries of pleasure. I put a second finger in him, scissoring him. I crooked my fingers at an angle when Harry cried out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, there daddy." He panted. I slowly fucked his prostate with my fingers until he felt stretched out enough. In took off my jeans, tanktop and boxers before pulling on a condom and lubing up my cock.

"You ready for daddy's cock, baby?" I say sweetly into his ear.  
"Ugh, yes, please daddy. Please give me your big cock. Please. Ill be a good boy." That was all I needed to hear before I pushed roughly into him.

He let out a cry of pain and pleasure as I roughly thrusted into him.  
"Ohh fuck, daddy. Your cock feels so good in me, so big." He moans.  
"Yeah, you like that baby? You like when my cock is in your tight hole?" I moan.  
"Ugh, yes." He pants.

I feel the heat pooling in my abdomend and say,  
"Mmm I'm gonna cum baby, can you come untouched for daddy?"  
"Mmm yes, daddy." He moans, before cumming in the bed. Seeing him unwind, pushes me over the edge and I cum hard into the condom.

After a few moments I slowly pull out, causing a wince from Harry. I give him a sympathetic look before throwing away the condom. I walk back over to Harry, and unlock the handcuffs. He smiles at me sleepily, so I pull him into the bed with me.

He cuddles into my chest before whispering,  
"I love you, Lou." And falls asleep.  
I look at him and kiss his forehead, before whispering,  
"I love you too, Haz." And I fall into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible writer, sorry xD


End file.
